


Aushilfsgöttin wider Willen

by stillsearching



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bücher, Chaos, F/M, Fandral - Freeform, Gen, Ich Perspektive, Kekse, Loki - Freeform, Loki findet Prinzessinnen doof, Loki ist launisch, Loki macht was er will, Lustig, Mutantenschlümpfe, OC macht was sie will, Parodie, Sarkasmus, Schneewittchen, das Leben ist kein Ponyschlecken, ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat, knuffig, rapunzel - Freeform, wenig rosa
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching/pseuds/stillsearching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, der Strom fällt aus und da, wo eben noch dein Flur war, rennen nun komische Kerle mit noch viel komischeren Helmen rum, sperren dich in eine Zelle und sagen dir, du bist verdächtig. Dabei wolltest du nur mal auf Klo. Und zu allem Überfluss sitzt in der Zelle gegenüber auch noch so ein seltsamer Typ, der behauptet, er wäre ein Gott... Na, Prost Mahlzeit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mein Flur ist nicht 100 Meter lang

Mein Flur ist nicht 100 Meter lang

 

Ich glaube, ich brauche dringend Urlaub oder einen sonstigen Freizeitausgleich. Vielleicht reicht auch ein gepflegtes Besäufnis, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Aber hier, an diesem Ort gibt es keinen Alkohol, jedenfalls nicht in meiner Reichweite. Hier gibt es Soldaten mit albernen Helmen. Warum trägt man Helme mit Hörnern? Ist mir in Sachen Mode irgendwas entgangen, was ich sowieso nicht mitmachen werde, weil es einfach dämlich aussieht? Was zum Teufel ist passiert?

 

Ich könnte schwören, dass ich vor nicht mal fünf Minuten noch alleine auf meinem Sofa saß, ganz gemütlich mit einer Tasse Tee, während im Fernsehen irgendein Film lief, der mich nur am Rande interessierte. Ich hatte in der rechten Hand eine Häkelnadel und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Faden verloren. Dann verstummte der Fernseher, das Licht ging nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später aus. Toll, ein Stromausfall. Und zwar ein totaler, alles ist dunkel, gegenüber brüllt das dicke Nachbarskind rum, dass es kein Fernsehen gibt. Ja, liebes, dickes Kind. Es gibt ohne Strom kein Fernsehen, keinen Mikrowellenfraß und auch keine Pizza. Die taut grad im Froster auf. So sieht das aus, dickes Nachbarskind.

 

Ich taste nach dem Feuerzeug, das auf dem Tisch liegt, mache die Kerze, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch steht, an und suche nach der Taschenlampe. Die liegt irgendwo im Wohnzimmerschrank, beim Werkzeug. Ja, ich besitze Werkzeug und ich bewahre es im Wohnzimmerschrank auf, weil nirgendwo anders Platz dafür ist und ich zu faul bin, für jedes Schräubchen in den Keller zu laufen. Also, irgendwo in dem Schrank ist auch eine Taschenlampe und die suche ich jetzt. Dabei knalle ich mit dem Schienbein gegen die Tischkante. Es ist nicht so, dass der Tisch da vorher nicht stand. Es ist einfach nur so, dass mir danach war. Ich bin mit natürlicher Anmut und Grazie ausgestattet und würde niemals unbeabsichtigt irgendwo gegen rennen. Höchstens absichtlich, so wie gerade jetzt. Ich reibe mir das schmerzende Schienbein, tropfe dabei zu allem Überfluss auch noch Kerzenwachs auf den Teppich und finde Stromausfälle voll doof.

Leise vor mich hin fluchend mache ich den Schrank auf, mir fällt eine offene Dose mit Schrauben entgegen, die nun munter durch die Gegend kullern. Gut, dann bin ich wenigstens für den Rest des Abends damit beschäftigt, die Teile wieder aufzusammeln, weil ich sonst unter Garantie spätestens morgen früh in eine der Schrauben treten werde. Mit nackten Füßen, versteht sich. Ich mache da keine halben Sachen.

Endlich habe ich die Taschenlampe gefunden, die Batterien sind natürlich alle. Die Götter lieben mich. Sie stellen mich jeden Tag vor neue, kleine Herausforderungen, die mir tierisch auf die Nerven gehen. Dieses Mal umschiffe ich den Tisch erfolgreich und stoße mir nur den Zeh am Sessel, zupfe nebenbei noch eine Schraube aus meiner Fußsohle und danke den Göttern, dass ich meine Messer in der Küche aufbewahre. Wie konnte ich bloß so alt werden, ohne mir das Genick zu brechen? Im nächsten Schrank finde ich Batterien, stecke sie in die Taschenlampe, während das dicke Kind von gegenüber von der Mama verlangt, dass der Fernseher SOFORT wieder laufen soll. Bin ja mal gespannt, wo die Mama jetzt einen Fernseher mit Batteriebetrieb her bekommt. Ich knipse die Taschenlampe an und mache die Wohnzimmertür auf. Eigentlich will ich ins Badezimmer, ich muss nämlich mal ganz dringend auf Klo.

 

Man richte das Augenmerk auf das Wörtchen eigentlich. Ich bin etwas irritiert über das, was ich da im Schein meiner Taschenlampe sehe. Ich bin mir sicher, in meinem Flur stehen keine zehn Meter hohen Säulen, er ist nicht mehrere hundert Meter lang und vor einer guten halben Stunde liefen da eben auch keine Soldaten mit dusselig aussehenden Helmen rum. Es lagen Fussel auf dem Boden, weil ich zu faul zum Staubsaugen war. Mehr nicht.

Einer dieser gehörnten Helmträger hat mich jetzt gerade entdeckt. „He, du da, Frau, was tust du hier?“ Na, der traut sich ja was. „Das wollte ich auch grad fragen. Was zur Hölle tust du auf meinem Flur? Und warum sieht dein Helm so bescheuert aus?“ Dem Kerl klappt die Kinnlade runter, er schnappt nach Luft und guckt mich böse an. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt, ich kann den Kerl einfach nicht ernst nehmen. „Antworte, Frau!“, knurrt er jetzt. „Ich suche das Klo“, sage ich wahrheitsgemäß. So langsam drückt mir die Blase, mein Flur ist nicht mehr mein Flur und mein Badezimmer ist auch weg. Die Lage wird ernst, befürchte ich. „Was für eine Unverschämtheit!“, blafft der Hornhelm jetzt.

 

Genau in dem Moment komme ich auf die geniale Idee, mich umzudrehen und wieder in mein Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Die Umsetzung scheitert an der Tatsache, dass mein Wohnzimmer auch weg ist. Jemand hat meine komplette Wohnung geklaut und mir stattdessen Säulen in den Flur gestellt, was ehrlich gesagt nicht der schlechteste Tausch ist. Aber ich muss noch immer dringend pinkeln und schiele kurz zu einer der großen Vasen, die so dekorativ vor den Säulen stehen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch den Kerl los werden, dann könnte ich mich theoretisch hinter die Vase hocken und mal eben schnell pullern. Aber ich glaube, daraus wird erst mal nichts. Denn der Kerl richtet gerade einen Speer auf mich und habe ausnahmsweise mal keine Zweifel daran, dass die Spitze sehr, sehr scharf ist. „Mitkommen, sofort!“ Das klang wie ein Befehl. Ich mag es ja sehr gerne, wenn man mich rum kommandiert. „Ich muss mal ganz dringend!“, wimmere ich. „Mir egal. Mitkommen!“ Das klingt nicht mehr freundlich und die Speerspitze ist keine zwei Zentimeter von meiner Kehle entfernt. Scheiße. Ich geh dann doch mal lieber mit. Das Pullern muss eben warten.

 

Der Kerl geht hinter mir, den Speer auf meinen Rücken gerichtet. Mein Bauch tut weh, weil meine Blase gleich platzt. „Ich mache mir gleich in die Hose. Bittteeeeee!“ Mit Tränen in den Augen sehe ich den Typen an. Er verdreht die Augen und seufzt. „Meinetwegen.“ Dabei deutet er auf eine Tür, die zu meiner Linken ist. „Danke“, keuche ich, reiße die Tür auf, bin etwas irritiert über das Plumpsklo mit vergoldeter Klobrille und gehe dann einem sehr natürlichen und dringenden Bedürfnis nach. Keine drei Sekunden später wäre es zu spät gewesen. Danach kann ich endlich wieder klar denken. Fakt ist, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Dass das alles in Wirklichkeit geschieht, ist mir klar, in einer Fantasie hätte ich niemals aufs Klo gemusst. Oh man. Die Götter lieben mich mehr als alle anderen. Sie haben wohl mein Flehen und Klagen über mein ach so langweiliges Leben erhört und mich an einen Ort gebracht, wo die Plumpsklos goldene Klodeckel und sehr weiche Handtücher haben. Ich sollte ruhig bleiben und vor allem die Tür wieder aufmachen, weil der Soldat gerade etwas ungehalten an die Tür klopft. Okay, die Pinkelpause ist vorbei.

 

Mein Begleiter führt mich durch eine große Doppeltür, wo noch mehr Männer mit Helmen sitzen. Sieht aus wie die Jahresversammlung der Hirschfreunde. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass die Helme genauso goldfarben wie die Klodeckel sind?

Man informiert den Oberhelmträger über mich, man berät sich und ich warte einfach mal brav. Flucht wäre jetzt auch doof, ich kenne mich hier nicht aus und gegen zwanzig Männern mit goldenen Helmen würde ich ziemlich alt aussehen, zudem meine Kondition echt bescheiden ist. Außerdem trage ich nur Socken und der Boden ist verdammt glatt. „Wer bist du und warum treibst du dich hier rum?“, fragt Hauptmann Helm. „Ich wollte doch nur aufs Klo“, antworte ich wehleidig. Das ist die ganze Wahrheit. Und für diese Wahrheit werde ich angebrüllt, man zweifelt meinen Verstand an, hält mich für eine Verräterin und beschließt schließlich, mich in eine Zelle zu stecken, bis die Verantwortlichen über mich entscheiden können, die sind nämlich nicht da. Wer hier verantwortlich ist, würde ich inzwischen auch gerne wissen, ich hätte da mal ein paar Anmerkungen zum Thema Gastfreundlichkeit. Und hoffentlich hat meine Zelle ein Klo, ich muss nämlich schon wieder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zelle ist vielleicht nicht das passende Wort für meine Unterkunft. Boden und Decke sind klinisch weiß und tun mit ihrer Reinheit schon fast in den Augen weh, und statt Gitterstäben gibt es eine hübsche, goldgelbe Wand, die mir einen kleinen, aber feinen Stromschlag verpasst, als sie anfasse. Aber- es gibt eine kleine, schmale Tür und dahinter ist ein Klo. Meine Nacht ist gerettet. Nicht, dass ich Hemmungen hätte, mich mal eben schnell hinzuhocken. Aber der Kerl, der in der Zelle gegenüber sitzt und mich gerade sehr neugierig anguckt, ist mir mehr als suspekt. „Ist was?“, frage ich nach einer Weile, weil mir seine Glotzerei auf die Nerven geht. Er wirkt ein wenig verblüfft, dann spielt ein minimales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Wo sind deine Schuhe?“ Er deutet mit dem Finger auf meine schwarzen Socken, auf denen sich rote Rentiere tummeln. Nun, es ist Dezember und ein wenig weihnachtliches Flair darf sein. Außerdem sind die schön warm. „In meiner Wohnung. Da, wo ich vor gut einer Stunde auch noch war, bevor das Licht ausging und ich mal auf Klo musste. Und dann war das Klo weg, mein Flur war weg und eine Horde von gehörnten Vollidioten hat mich eingesperrt. Ich wollte nur mal pinkeln.“ Mit jedem Wort wirkt er irritierter. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, mir würde es wohl ähnlich gehen.

„Und wo war deine Wohnung?“ Der glaubt doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihm erzähle, wo ich wohne? Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu mir sitzt er bestimmt ganz berechtigt hier ein. „Geht dich nichts an“, sage ich deswegen. „Stimmt.“ Kluges Kerlchen. Obwohl, Kerlchen ist eigentlich untertrieben. Er ist recht groß und schlank. Lange, dunkle Haare reichen ihm bis auf die Schultern, sie sind adrett nach hinten gekämmt. Ich verspüre bei solchen Frisuren immer das Bedürfnis, sie zu verwuseln. Scheint eine Art Gendefekt zu sein. Denn dazu kommt noch, dass ich eine Schwäche für dunkle, lange Haare habe. Und für große, schlanke Männer. Als ich ihn mir dann noch ein wenig genauer ansehe, trifft mich fast der Schlag. Was für tolle Augen er hat. Die Farbe ist sehr intensiv, irgendwo zwischen grün und blau.

„Wie du bereits erwähntest, es geht mich nichts an, aber ich vermute, du stammst nicht aus Asgard?“ „Asgard?“ Ich runzel die Stirn und überlege, wo ich das schon mal gehört habe. Nordische Götter. Die hatten ein Asgard. Und Walhalla. Glaube ich. Die hatten da ne Menge Götter rum rennen. „Hatte ich also recht“, meint der Knastbruder mit den tollen Augen zufrieden. „Du verarscht mich grade, oder?“ Asgard. Ja, klar. Ich bin bestimmt aufgrund meiner angeborenen Anmut und Grazie mit der Wohnzimmertür zusammen gestoßen und hab mich selber k.o. geschlagen. Eine andere, plausible Erklärung fällt mir gerade nicht ein. Ehrlich gesagt fällt mir gar nichts zu der ganzen Sache ein.

 

„Du hast eine sehr unziemliche Ausdrucksweise für eine Frau.“ Und er hat eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. Immerhin hat er erkannt, dass ich eine Frau bin. Die einzige hier unten. Es gibt hier nur zwei Insassen- mich und ihn. „Oh, ich bitte doch vielmals um Verzeihung für meine unflätigen Äußerungen, euer Hoheit.“ „Ich wusste es. Du hast dir einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt. Ganz schön mutig, Frau. Du weißt also, wer ich bin.“ Ich gebe es auf. Ich setze mich aufs Bett, drehe ihm den Rücken zu und schlage mir mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Das hilft nicht wirklich, ist aber sehr erleichternd. Ich bin nicht die einzige, die nicht alle Latten am Zaun hat. Der Kerl hält sich für einen König, Kaiser oder Prinzen. Ich halte mich für das Opfer einer kosmischen Verschwörung, die in meinen Augen nicht lustig ist, für die Götter aber bestimmt ein Schenkelklopfer.

 

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, WO ich bin, woher soll ich dann wissen, WER du bist?“ Der Kerl sieht jetzt leicht beleidigt aus, er guckt mich säuerlich an. „Ich bin Loki Laufeyson.“ Aha. Nun denn, ich muss passen, der Name sagt mir so rein gar nichts. „Ziemlich ausgefallener Name“, sage ich deswegen.  Und besser als Kevin oder Marvin. „Wie lautet dein Name?“ Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er schon eine Weile hier einsitzt und wenig Gesellschaft hatte. Er drängt mir förmlich ein Gespräch auf. „Sag ich nicht, tut nichts zur Sache, Herr Laufeyson.“ Immer schön höflich bleiben, gell? „Ich bin ein Prinz! Es heißt euer Hoheit oder euer Gnaden.“ Okay. Das hier ist kein Gefängnis, es ist eine Psychoklinik. „Und was tut Euer Gnaden in der Zelle? Hat Hoheit was ausgefressen?“ Oha, anscheinend hab ich da den richtigen Knopf gedrückt. Nun wird Euer Gnaden ziemlich wütend. „Wie kannst du es wagen, du Wurm! Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehe, mit dir zu reden!“ Ich würde mich ehrlich gesagt glücklicher schätzen, wenn er einfach die Klappe halten würde. Das Gelaber geht mir voll auf die Nerven.

 

„Na, dann halte doch einfach die Klappe.“ Nun fällt dem Prinzen die königliche Kinnlade runter, er schnappt nach Luft und ist dann still. Mich streift ein tödlicher Blick, dann dreht er mir den Rücken zu. Ich habe aber auch eine sehr charmante Art, mit Männern umzugehen. Ich muss kichern, weil die ganze Situation so furchtbar absurd und doch real ist. Prinz Loki schnauft empört, er denkt vermutlich, ich lache ihn aus. Soll er doch. Was interessiert es mich, ich hab meine eigenen Probleme. Und die ungute Befürchtung, dass die noch größer werden.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, wenn einer von euch in der Lage ist, das ins Englische zu übersetzen, dann meldet euch bitte bei mir! Ich würde die Story gerne auf Englisch posten und bin soweit auch recht fit in der Sprache, aber ich habe ein paar Problemchen bei der authentischen Umsetzung. So, you are very welcome...

**Chap 2**

** Unschuldig Schuldig? **

Etwas hilflos setze ich mich auf das schmale Bett, das nicht wirklich bequem ist und versuche, ein wenig Ordnung in die Geschehnisse zu bringen. Es misslingt mir gründlich. Ich kann ja nicht mal Ordnung in meinem Kleiderschrank bringen, wie soll das also jetzt funktionieren? Ich bin irgendwo, wo ich nicht sein sollte. Ich sitze in einer Zelle. Mir gegenüber sitzt ein offensichtlich sehr verwirrter Mann, der sich für einen Prinzen hält und einen bescheuerten Namen hat. Dazu bombardiert er mich mit bösen Blicken, die mich nicht wirklich beeindrucken. Warum auch? So lange er hübsch da drüben in seiner Zelle bleibt, ist alles gut.

 

„Du bist bei Weitem das Unverschämteste Geschöpf, das mir jemals untergekommen ist!“, pöbelt der Möchtegern Prinz dann los. Ich gähne, das höre ich nicht zum ersten und vermutlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal. „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, Herr Prinz.“ Ich grinse ihn breit an und kann sehen, wie er innerlich explodiert. Hach, ich habe einfach Spaß an solchen Sachen. „Du hast scheinbar keine Ahnung, mit wem du redest!“ Doch, mit Loki Laufeyson.

 

 

„Dito. Du kennst meinen Namen noch immer nicht.“ Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch. Als ob er der einzige wäre, der eine Show abziehen kann. „Du… Du…“ Der Prinz ist sauer. Er sucht nach Worten. Ich hätte da einige kreative Vorschläge, die ich lieber für mich behalte. Wenigstens trägt er keinen dämlichen Helm.

„Ich könnte dich zertreten wie eine Ameise. Ich bin der Stiefel, du bist die Ameise“, faucht er. Ah, jetzt droht er mir. Ich bekomme gleich einen Lachanfall der übelsten Sorte.

 

„Hmm, sicher doch. So langsam verstehe ich, warum DU eingesperrt bist, Herr Prinz. Aber sehr nette Rede.“ Ich nicke anerkennend und grinse noch breiter. Das hier macht wirklich Spaß. „Wenn ich nicht eingesperrt wäre, dann würdest du jetzt in Demut vor mir knien!“

Okay, das reicht, jetzt muss ich lachen. Bis mir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen, mir der Bauch weh tut und ich auf Klo muss. Falls ich wieder nach Hause komme, werde ich einen Termin beim Urologen vereinbaren, so viel kann man gar nicht müssen. „Würde ich? Wirklich? Und dann?“ Ich kichere vor mich hin und warte auf eine Antwort.

„Du würdest mir dienen, wie es dir beschieden ist.“ Boah, der kann sich vielleicht artikulieren. Du meine Güte. Ich würde diesen Prinzen gerne bei einem Glas Rotwein unter den Tisch diskutieren. Oder was auch immer die hier so trinken, Hauptsache, es ist Alkohol drin. Man, man, man, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet.

„Du verspottest mich, oder?“ Na, wenigstens ist der Redekünstler nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. „Ein wenig.“ Ich setze ein süßes, unschuldiges Lächeln auf, das ich mir hart antrainiert habe. Jahrelange Erfahrung im Job. Ich arbeite im Einzelhandel, da ist das die Standardausrüstung gegen Idioten, auch als Kunden bekannt.

 

Seine Blicke fixieren mich, während ich immer noch lächel. Mein Job hat mir eine Menge Menschenkenntnis beschert und dieser Mann da drüben ist zerfressen von Selbstzweifeln, gepaart mit Selbstmitleid und Wut. Eine recht fatale Mischung, die einen sehr schnell kaputt machen kann. Vor allem, wenn man viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hat.

„Unfassbar, da verspottet mich diese Sterbliche! Das muss mir passieren! MIR!“ Der Prinz brabbelt wütend vor sich hin und ich glaube, viel Schlaf werde ich heute Nacht wohl nicht bekommen. Morgen früh werde ich mich ausgiebig bei den Verantwortlichen beschweren. Mieser Service, miese Gäste und eine Geräuschkulisse, die ja man gar nicht geht.

„Mein Gott, reg dich ab. Das ist nicht gut für die Nerven, wenn man sich so aufregt.“ „Wie hast du mich genannt? Gott? Du treibst ein sehr gefährliches Spiel mit mir, Weibsstück! Denn ich bin ein Gott. Der Gott der Lügen und des Unheils.“

„Ja, nee, ist klar. Ich bin Pippi Langstrumpf, wenn ich nicht gerade Undercover als Nervensäge arbeite.“ Die Augenbrauen des göttlichen Prinzen wandern synchron nach oben und seine blasse Stirn legt sich in Falten. „Undercover? Du bist also ein Spitzel?“ Er ist doch dumm. Oder hat keinen Sinn für Humor. Eigentlich sollte ein Gott der Lügen merken, wenn man ihn verarscht, oder?

 

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, wie dein Name lautet und woher du stammst. Oder…“ Oder was? Wird er mich weiterhin zu texten? Mich böse anstarren und mich somit wunderbar unterhalten? „Nö.“ Erneut grinse ich breit. Was will er mir schon tun?

Die Frage wird schneller beantwortet, als mir lieb ist. Ein seltsam dumpfes Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Kopf aus, seine Stimme flüstert mir zu, ich soll ihm meinen Namen sagen, obwohl seine Lippen sich nicht bewegen. Der Typ arbeitet mit faulen Tricks! Der bescheißt, der kann zaubern. Ach du meine Güte, ich glaube, der hält sich nicht nur für den Gott des Unheils, er ist tatsächlich irgendwas in der Richtung. Aber ich habe einen unwahrscheinlichen Sturkopf und antworte in Gedanken: _„Ich heiße Rumpelstilzchen und will dein Erstgeborenes.“_

 

Das dumpfe Gefühl in meinem Kopf verschwindet so plötzlich, wie es kam und ich atme erleichtert auf. „Unmöglich! Du kannst dich meiner Gedankenkontrolle nicht entziehen, du bist eine Frau.“ Oooh, was ist das denn für eine Machoeinstellung? Spinnt der denn jetzt total? Ich geb dem gleich Frau. Aber mal so richtig.

„Du gehst mir vielleicht auf die Nerven, Loki Laufeyson.“ Dabei verdrehe ich auch noch die Augen und schiele neidisch auf den riesigen Bücherstapel, der sich in seiner Zelle türmt. Ich will jetzt auch ein Buch. Nein, zwei. Ein großes, hinter dem ich mich verstecken kann und ein ganz dickes, mit dem ich diesen Loki bewerfen kann. Wenn ich mit genügend Kraft werfe, durchschlage ich vielleicht sogar dieses komische Energiegeflecht. Aber ich habe keine Bücher, kann nicht besonders gut zielen und meine Füße sind eiskalt, trotz der dicken Socken. Das gibt bestimmt eine Blasenentzündung.

 

„Ich kann sehen, wie es hinter deiner Stirn arbeitet. Du bist wahrlich eine sehr merkwürdige Frau.“ Ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht enttäuschen, aber das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal und es ist mir egal. Da bin ich dann echt wie Pippi Langstrumpf, ich mach mir die Welt, wie sie mir gefällt. „Du bist wirklich ein Gott? Warum bist du dann eingesperrt? Bist du ein böser Gott?“ Ehrlich gesagt bin ich tierisch neugierig, wer der Kerl ist und was er ausgefressen hat.

 

„Ich bin ein Trickster. Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer ich bin, oder? Dann musst du aus Midgard stammen. Nur dort sind die Menschen so einfältig.“ Schon wieder ein Ort, der mir nichts sagt. Meinem Navi aber vermutlich auch nicht, ich glaub, es ist eher die Bezeichnung für die Erde. So langsam dämmert es mir, dass ich tatsächlich in einer fremden Welt gelandet bin und der Knastbruder da drüben eine Art Gott ist.

„Ein Trickster? Jemand, der gleichzeitig Gutes tun will und dabei jede Menge Schaden anrichtet?“ Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das auf einmal weiß. Ich habe das Wort Trickster noch nie zuvor gehört. Loki scheint es nicht zu stören, er redet munter weiter. „Ich wurde aufs Übelste verraten, belogen, hintergangen und missverstanden. Seit meiner Kindheit ist das so.“

Och, nö, nicht schon wieder so einer, der sein vermurkstes Leben auf seine miese Kindheit schiebt. „Von deiner Sorte rennen in meiner Welt ebenfalls eine Menge Leute rum. Und die landen auch nicht alle im Knast. Nun ja, die meisten nicht.“ „Deine Welt unterscheidet sich wohl enorm von meiner. Ich wurde belogen und benutzt von dem Mann, den ich meinen Vater nannte. Odin. Dabei tat ich alles, um ihm zu gefallen.“ Bei dem Namen macht es endlich _„Klick“_ bei mir. Den kenne ich. Großer Götterboss, viele ruhmreiche Schlachten. Götterkram eben. Und Loki hat einen Vaterkomplex. Es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, immer, wenn ich einen Mann kennen lerne, kommt er aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen. Scheidungskinder, Halbwaisen und so weiter und so fort. Ich bin die Lampe, die Kerle sind die Motten.

 

„Du sitzt also vollkommen unberechtigt hier ein, genau wie ich?“, will ich wissen. Er nickt leidig. Klar, wir sind alle unschuldig und tragen einen Heiligenschein. Meiner steht in Flammen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und das hat nichts mit meiner nicht vermurksten Kindheit zu tun. „Wie lange bist du schon hier eingesperrt?“ Lokis Antwort ist ein Schulterzucken, dass er auf meine Frage, wie lange er noch hier bleiben muss, wiederholt. Haben die ihn vielleicht sogar hier unten vergessen? Kann ich verstehen, der Knabe ist nervig. Aber er sieht gut aus. Ob das eine das andere ausgleicht, sei dahin gestellt.

 

Ich will ihm gerade eine weitere Frage stellen, da wird es laut. Ich höre Schritte, Stimmengemurmel, das klirrende Geräusch von Eisen und Stahl. Ein ganzer Wachtrupp betritt den Gefangenentrakt, angeführt von einem riesigen, blonden Kerl. Er ist unrasiert, hat muskelbepackte Arme und trägt eine Art Rüstung und einen Umhang. Okay, das muss einer der Verantwortlichen hier sein. Loki wird beim Anblick des Hünen irgendwie sehr unruhig und angespannt, obwohl er lächelt. Es ist ein falsches Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreicht. „Thor“, sagt er mit kühler Stimme.

 

Der Hüne mustert den Dunkelhaarigen einmal von oben bis unten, nickt nur kurz und dreht sich dann zu mir um. „Das ist also eine angebliche Verräterin?“ Damit meint er mich. Himmel, ist der Kerl groß und breit, ich reiche ihm nicht mal bis zu den Brustwarzen, schätze ich. „Ich wollte nur mal auf Klo, das habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gesagt.“

„Du sprichst unaufgefordert mit mir?“ Ich seufze. Das Getue nervt mich. Erst bei Loki, jetzt bei dem Riesen hier. Loki murmelt etwas Unverständliches und kichert leise, er hat scheinbar Spaß. „Sei still, Loki. Du hast genug gesagt und getan. Wir haben endlich den Bifröst repariert.“ Bifröst?

„Das heißt Bofrost“, korrigiere ich den großen Mann unaufgefordert. „Bofrost?“, wiederholt er misstrauisch. „Ja, Bofrost, nicht Bifröst. Die bringen tiefgefrorene Sachen direkt ins Haus.“ Ich glaub, die haben hier kein Bofrost und Bifröst ist wohl was ganz anderes. Loki hat Tränen in den Augen und macht seltsame, glucksende Geräusche. Ja, er hat eindeutig mehr Spaß als ich, aber das Gesicht von Blondie ist der Knaller. Vollkommen verständnislos. „Du stammst scheinbar nicht aus Asgard.“ „Sie ist eindeutig nicht von dieser Welt, Thor“, erklärt Loki fröhlich.

„Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Wer bist du und woher kommst du? Los, antworte, Frau.“ Dieser Thor ist genauso unhöflich wie der Rest der Leute hier. „Ich sag gar nichts ohne einen Rechtsbeistand. Basta.“ „Rechtsbeistand? Eindeutig Midgard. Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Draußen steht ein Tross von Gefangenen, die ich hier unterbringen muss. Loki, es tut mir leid, aber du wirst dir mit ihr eine Zelle teilen müssen. Wenn du anfängst, sie zu manipulieren, dann leg ich dir wieder Knebel und Handschellen an.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“, rufen Loki und ich synchron. Ich will nicht zu dem in die Zelle. Das geht nicht gut, befürchte ich. Aber was meint dieser Thor mit Handschellen und Knebel? Was geht hier ab? Ist das hier ein Sado-Maso Club? „Keine Widersprüche! Von beiden nicht! Wachen, bringt die Frau zu Loki, stellt ein zweites Bett in seine Zelle und dann sperrt endlich die anderen ein.“

 

Es kommt schnell Bewegung in die Truppe der Soldaten. Zwei schleppen ein Bett, einer bewacht dabei Loki, Thor steht im Gang und koordiniert alles. Er ist schmutzig, riecht nach Männerschweiß und Blut. Eine Menge davon klebt getrocknet an seinen Unterarmen, die dicker sind als meine Beine. Ein Soldat öffnet meine Zellentür und deutet mir mit strenger Miene, ihm zu folgen. Ich schüttel den Kopf und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Mir reicht es jetzt, ich will nur noch nach Hause. Nicht mit einem Lügengott in einer Zelle sitzen, nicht mit irgendwelchen Kriegern rumdiskutieren, ob es nun Bofrost oder Bifröst heißt. Der Soldat macht ein ratloses Gesicht und wirft Thor einen fragenden Blick zu.

Thor verdreht die Augen, betritt meine Zelle, packt mich, wirft mich über die Schulter und trägt mich in Richtung Lokis Zelle. „He, du Idiot! Lass mich runter! Ey!!!“ Ich strampel und fluche, doch es hilft nichts. Thor stellt mich erst ab, als er in Lokis Zelle ist. „Viel Spaß mit ihr, Bruder.“ Bruder? Die beiden sind Brüder? Die haben aber eindeutig nicht den selber Vater. Dafür braucht man keinen DNA Test.

„Lasst mich nicht mit dem Kerl hier alleine“, jammere ich, während die Soldaten und Thor die Zelle verlassen und mich ignorieren. Toll. Sagte ich nicht vorhin, dass meine Probleme noch viel größer werden? Ich habe ja gerne Recht, dieses Mal hätte ich allerdings gerne freiwillig darauf verzichtet.

Als ich sehe, was die Soldaten kurz darauf in meine Zelle sperren, bin ich doch froh, dass ich bei Loki gelandet bin. Der neue Insasse ist fast drei Meter groß, hat Schuppen und Hörner auf dem Kopf und riecht sehr streng. Außerdem sabbert er und frisst rohes Fleisch. „Bilgenschweinkeule“, erklärt Loki mir leise. Zum Glück macht irgendwer das Energiegeflecht dunkler und so muss ich nicht auf das seltsame Vieh gucken, sondern auf eine glatte, schwarze Fläche. Nur die schmatzenden Kaugeräusche sind noch zu hören, gekrönt von einem Rülpser, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Furz. Wenigstens funktioniert die Lüftung in diesem Laden.

Ich verkneife mir die Frage, was ein Bilgenschwein ist, ich befürchte, ich würde eine Antwort bekommen, die mich noch mehr verwirrt. Apropos Essen, mein Magen knurrt. Ich greife mir einen Apfel und beiße hinein und bin überrascht. So süß, saftig und intensiv hat mir noch kein Apfel geschmeckt. Na, wenigstens ist das Catering gut. Aber die Gesellschaft, ich weiß nicht. Ob das wohl gut geht? Nun, zumindest kann ich ihn jetzt mit Büchern bewerfen, wenn er mir auf die Nerven geht, was zweifellos bald wieder der Fall sein wird. Und ich beabsichtige nicht, das zu vermeiden. Das ist einfach nicht meine Art.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3 Ein riesiges Problem

 

So langsam wird mir klar, dass ich wohl nicht so einfach wieder nach Hause kommen werde.  
Großartig. Wie soll ich das eigentlich meiner Chefin erklären? „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich nicht zur Arbeit kommen konnte, ich war in Asgard und saß in einer Zelle mit dem Gott der Lügen?“ Ich kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vor mir sehen und das macht mir weitaus mehr Angst als das drei Meter große Vieh von der Zelle gegenüber. Meinen Job kann ich wohl knicken. Wenigstens habe ich ein eigenes Bett und muss nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, immer schön positiv bleiben. Wahllos greife ich nach einem der Bücher und schlage es auf. Natürlich kann ich es nicht lesen. Ich beherrsche keine Runen. Gibt es vielleicht ein Bilderbuch, das ich mir angucken könnte? Oder ein Malbuch? Mir ist langweilig. Es scheint so, dass Loki meine Gedanken gelesen hat. Sein Gesicht spricht Bände.  
„Kommen wir zurück zu unserer Unterhaltung und der Tatsache, dass du unverschämt zu mir warst. Du darfst dich jetzt bei mir entschuldigen. Es wäre dem Zusammenleben in dieser Zelle bestimmt äußerst förderlich, wenn wir die Verhältnisse klären.“ Meine Fresse, mir klingeln die Ohren bei der Ansprache. Wo holt man solche Sätze her? Ich gucke mich kurz um, sehe einen dicken Kohlestift auf dem Tisch liegen und nehme ihn. Dann stehe ich auf, hocke mich auf den Boden und ziehe eine Linie genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Loki verfolgt mein Tun mit fragenden Blicken.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass du so sensibel bist. Mein Bereich, dein Bereich, Verhältnisse geklärt. Das Bad wird geteilt, gepinkelt wird nur im Sitzen, bis ich Schuhe bekomme.“ Das ist mal eine klar formulierte Ansage. Oder?  
„Du machst einen Scherz, oder?“, fragt er mich ernst. Ich muss doch wohl jetzt nicht mit ihm über hock geklappte Klobrillen und ähnliches Übel diskutieren, das sich aus dem Zusammenleben mit einem Mann ergibt? Zumal wir nicht freiwillig zusammen leben. „Ist mein voller Ernst. Vor allem letzteres. Ansonsten bleib einfach da, wo du bist.“ Natürlich tut er das nicht, er springt wieselflink von seinem Bett und ist mit drei großen Schritten auf meiner Hälfte, beziehungsweise, genau vor meinem Bett. Wütend beugt er sich vor und funkelt mich mit diesen noch immer tollen Augen an. „Du kennst keinerlei Grenzen, hast keinen Funken Respekt und bist frech.“ 

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Prinz Laufeyson, das hast du gut erkannt. Dreist wäre auch noch ein passendes Wort gewesen. Ein echtes Kompliment wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert. „Willst du mich einschüchtern? Hat nicht funktioniert.“ Irre ich mich, oder unterdrückt er gerade ein Schmunzeln? Man, diese Augen machen einen ganz nervös.  
„Von außen kann derzeit niemand in diese Zelle sehen, falls es dir entgangen ist. Das ist jede Nacht so. Und keiner wird dir zu Hilfe kommen, wenn du schreist. Das ist auch jede Nacht so. Glaube bloß nicht, dass ich mich davor scheue, dir etwas anzutun. Ich habe so viel Blut an meinen Händen kleben, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr macht.“  
Okay, jetzt hat es funktioniert, ich bin eingeschüchtert. „Sorry“, murmel ich kleinlaut und beiße mir auf die Zunge. Zu spät, der nächste Satz folgt bereits. „Soll ich auf die Knie gehen und um Vergebung betteln?“ Ich sehe eine gewisse Begeisterung in seinem Gesicht, die mir nicht wirklich gefällt. Muss ich mich jetzt hinknien und flehen?  
„Das wäre ein Zeichen der Einsicht, Frau.“ Ich habe es befürchtet. „Wärst du wohl so freundlich, ein Stück zurück zu treten, damit ich die mir angemessene, kniende Position einnehmen kann?“ Ich muss schwer mit mir kämpfen, um nicht laut los zu lachen, als Loki tatsächlich Platz macht. Mit ernster Miene streiche ich meine Klamotten glatt, ziehe die Socken hoch und lasse mich umständlich auf die Knie nieder.  
„Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für mein so unverschämtes Verhalten. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.“ Jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten zwei Sekunden. „Du lügst recht gut. Steh auf. Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“ Wie jetzt? Erst droht er mir Gewalt an, dann mache ich hier den Kniefall und nun das? Das war jetzt alles? Wie enttäuschend. „Ich eigne mich nicht gut zum Dienen, tut mir echt leid.“ Ich verziehe die Mundwinkel zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln, das er erwidert. Kleine Lachfältchen zeigen sich an seinen Augen. Gott, der Gott sieht gut aus. Er hat etwas sehr charmantes, jungenhaftes, wenn er lächelt.  
Umständlich stehe ich auf, meine Kniescheibe macht ein knackendes Geräusch. Das macht sie immer öfter, je älter ich werde. „Du bist also schon länger hier drin?“ Das hoheitliche, noch eben lächelnde Gesicht verfinstert sich ob meiner Frage innerhalb von Sekunden. „Ich will nicht darüber reden“, erklärt er mir missmutig und schürzt die Lippen ein wenig. Och, jetzt schmollt er auch noch. Nein, wie niedlich, schade, dass ich keinen Lutscher dabei hab, mit dem ich ihn trösten könnte. Fest steht auf jeden Fall- der Prinz hat ziemliche Scheiße gebaut und findet es ungerecht, jetzt mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Vermute ich jedenfalls. Zudem scheint er recht wankelmütig zu sein. Was in Kombination mit dem netten Aussehen echt zu einem riesigen Problem für mich werden könnte. Ich leide zwar nicht an einem ausgeprägten Helfersyndrom, habe aber die ungute Gabe, solchen Leuten sehr gut auf den Zahn fühlen zu können, was in therapieartigen Gesprächen endet, die ich eigentlich nicht führen sollte. Also sollte ich vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal keine Fragen stellen.  
„Stell auch du dich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt ein. Du bist so unwichtig, dass sie dich bestimmt schon vergessen haben“, erklärt er mir gehässig. „So wie dich?“, fauche ich zurück. „Ich bin der Schandfleck einer glorreichen Familie und mich einfach zu vergessen, ist wohl die leichteste Option.“ Okay, erst schmollt er, jetzt kommt die Schiene mit dem Selbstmitleid. Ich glaub, ich krieg Migräne.  
Ich niese, mir ist recht frisch. Schließlich setze ich mich aufs Bett und schiebe die Füße unter die Decke. Da sitze ich nun. In einem Gefängnistrakt mit seltsamen Typen, habe eiskalte Füße und bekomme langsam Heimweh und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Schmacht. Ganz toll ist das alles. 

„Was ist ein Bifröst?“, frage ich schließlich und reiße den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken, die vermutlich ziemlich finster waren. „Es ist nicht ein Bifröst, es ist der Bifröst. In eurer Welt trägt er den Namen Regenbogenbrücke. Eine Verbindung zwischen den verschiedenen Welten.“ „Es gibt noch mehr Welten?“ Ich starre ihn ungläubig an und schüttel den Kopf. „Es ist so typisch für euch Menschen, zu glauben, ihr seid die einzigen, existenten Wesen.“ Da mag er recht haben. Was weiß ich schon, ich bin nur ein Wurm, eine Ameise. Kann ja froh sein, das ich mir meiner Existenz überhaupt bewusst bin. „Warst du überhaupt schon mal in Midgard?“, will ich wissen. „Einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich hier bin“, gibt er kleinlaut zu. Komisch, davon hätte ich eigentlich was hören müssen. Hab ich aber nicht, was allerdings nichts heißen muss. 

„Und jetzt hast du lebenslang gekriegt?“ Er nickt und weicht meinen fragenden Blicken aus. Du meine Güte, wie lange lebt man als Gott? Wie alt mag er sein? Ich frage mal lieber nicht. „Ich will auch darüber nicht reden. Warum erzählst du mir nicht etwas aus deinem Leben, Frau? Vielleicht heitert mich das auf?“ „Darüber will ich nicht reden. Das würde dich noch mehr deprimieren. Mein Leben ist stinklangweilig.“ Ehrlich gesagt will ich mein Privatleben nicht vor dem Kerl ausrollen, geht ihn gar nichts an. „Wie du meinst. Dann habe ich dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Frau. Ich wünsche jetzt zu schlafen.“ Tja, ich wünsche mir jetzt einen scharfen Gegenstand, mit dem ich ihm wehtun kann. Wir beide werden wohl nicht wunschlos glücklich werden. 

Ich ziehe mir die Decke bis unters Kinn, ignoriere die seltsamen Geräusche, die die anderen Insassen von sich geben und versuche, ein wenig zu schlafen. Das Licht in der Zelle wird auf einmal gedimmt, es wird fast ganz dunkel. Ich kann den Umriss von Loki auf seinem Bett sehen, er liegt auf dem Rücken und hat die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. An was er wohl denken mag? Was auch immer es sein mag, es geht mich nichts an. Stille macht sich im Trakt breit, unterbrochen von furchtbaren Schnarchgeräuschen, Furzern und ein oder zwei Schreien, die mir eine Gänsehaut verursachen. Irgendwie fühlt sich das alles sehr hoffnungslos an. 

Es scheint so, als ob der Prinz wohl recht behalten soll. Am nächsten Tag gibt es zwar drei Mahlzeiten, aber keiner kommt vorbei, um mich zu befragen oder mich frei zu lassen. Ich falte aus ein paar leeren Zetteln kleine Boote und einen Kranich, mehr kann ich nicht. Loki findet das sehr interessant und nachdem ich ihm gezeigt hab, wie man ein Boot faltet, ist er emsig dabei, andere Figuren zu falten, was ihm auch sofort gelingt. Es ist niederschmetternd, wie er mir ein Schwein präsentiert. Ein Bilgenschwein aus Papier. Boah, Haft mit einem wie Loki ist ätzend, der kann alles besser. Wir spielen als nächstes „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst“ und er gewinnt wieder haushoch.  
Ich bitte ihn um ein sechs Zahlen von 1-49, die ich mir notiere. Falls ich hier raus komme, werde ich damit Lotto spielen und vielleicht was gewinnen. Falls ich hier rauskomme. Was ich allmählich aufgebe. Ich bin langsam zu deprimiert, um mit ihm zu streiten und liege die meiste Zeit auf dem Rücken, starre an die Decke und versinke in Selbstmitleid, was sonst so gar nicht meine Art ist.  
„Das geht vorbei, als nächstes wirst du wütend werden über das Unrecht, das dir widerfahren ist. Dann kommt Frust, gefolgt von Akzeptanz.“ Na, danke für die Aufklärung. Ich will hier raus, ich habe Schmacht ohne Ende, noch immer dieselben Sachen an wie gestern, ich bin genervt und müde, weil ich in der letzten Nacht kein Auge zu gekriegt hab.  
Ich döse ein und werde mitten in der Nacht von einem markerschütternden Schrei, gefolgt von einem Wimmern wach. Dieses Mal kommt er nicht aus den anderen Zellen, sondern aus meiner. Loki träumt anscheinend schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! „Pssst!“, mache ich ärgerlich. Ein weiteres Wimmern ist zu hören, gefolgt von einem Schluchzen. Bitte, lass ihn jetzt nicht nach seiner Mami rufen, sonst werde ich weich und nett. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten, das muss ich mir für meinen Job aufsparen.  
Genervt taste ich im schummerigen Licht nach irgendwas, das mir weiter helfen könnte, ohne aufzustehen und Loki zu wecken. Und ich finde etwas. Es ist ein Buch. Ein kleines, handliches Buch, dass hervorragende Flugeigenschaften aufweist und Loki am Hinterkopf trifft. „Au!“ Okay, Problem gelöst. Er hat keinen Albtraum mehr und ich kann endlich weiter schlafen. Dachte ich jedenfalls.  
„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Weib? Mich mit einem Buch zu bewerfen?!“ Prinz Schwarzlocke ist sauer, ein kleines Öllämpchen geht an und malt flackernde Schatten an die weiße Wand. „Es war nur ein Büchlein. Du hast tierisch Lärm gemacht. Krieg dich wieder ein und leg dich hin.“ Man, muss der so ein Bohei veranstalten, nur weil ich ihm ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen und zufällig auch noch getroffen hab? Der hat doch bestimmt schon Schlimmeres erlebt. „Mich einkriegen?“ „Ja, euer Heiligkeit, krieg dich wieder ein. Du hast schlecht geträumt und rum gejammert wie ein kleines Kind.“ Loki seufzt sehr laut und macht das Licht wieder aus. Ich bin erleichtert, dass er mich jetzt nicht gewürgt oder unterworfen hat. Einigermaßen beruhigt rolle ich mich in meine Decke ein und bin wenige Minuten später tief und fest eingeschlafen. 

Ich werde wenig später wieder wach- von meinem eigenen Zähneklappern. Es ist sterbenskalt im Raum, vermutlich ist die Heizung ausgefallen. Mein Atem wird sofort zu einer weißen Wolke, als ich ausatme. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. „Loki…? Loki! He!“ Mir klappern die Zähne so laut aufeinander, dass er schon allein davon wach werden müsste. Mit steifen Fingern drehe ich den kleinen Hebel an der Öllampe, die Flamme wird größer und ich sehe etwas auf Lokis Bett sitzen. Es ist groß, es ist blau und es hat rote Augen. Das ist der größte Mutanten-Schlumpf-Dämon, den man sich vorstellen kann und er hat Loki gefressen- denn der Prinz ist verschwunden. Jetzt habe ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Riesenproblem.


	4. Gute Bösewichte und schlechte Träume

4.Gute Bösewichte und schlechte Träume

 

Ich starre noch immer fassungslos auf den Riesen. Er ist blau, er ist unheimlich. Seltsame Linien ziehen sich über seinen ganzen Körper, wie diese Tattoos, die die Maori tragen. Die delikatesten Stellen sind mit einer Art Lendenschutz verdeckt. Sieht fast aus wie eine improvisierte Unterhose.   
Er hebt den Kopf und starrt mich mit seinen rot glühenden Augen an. „Hast du die königliche Nervensäge gefressen? Wenn ja, dann bin ich dir dafür sehr dankbar. Ich verpetz dich auch nicht.“ Tapfer richte ich das Wort an das Ungetüm. Seine Augen werden noch etwas roter und es bleckt die Zähne. Sie sind spitz und groß.   
„Du willst mich nicht fressen. Ich bin ungenießbar. Ernsthaft.“ Was tue ich hier? Ich rede mit einem blauen Ding, das vermutlich gerade meinen Mithäftling gefressen hat. Am besten, ich reiche dem Ding einfach eine Flasche Ketchup und ergebe mich in mein Schicksal. Und dann huscht ein Lächeln über das Gesicht dieses Geschöpfes, zumindest sieht es wie ein Lächeln aus. Irgendwas daran kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor. 

„Du fürchtest dich vor gar nichts, oder?“, fragt mich das blaue Wesen mit dunkler, tiefer Stimme. „Doch. Vorm Finanzamt, der NSA, dummen Menschen und schlechten Essen aus der Mikrowelle.“ Der Riese brummt leise vor sich hin, ich kann nicht deuten, was er oder es damit bezwecken will. „Wo ist Loki? Du hast ihn doch nicht wirklich gefressen?“ Mir ging der Prinz zwar auf die Nerven, aber das muss ja nun nicht sein. Nachher bekomme ich noch die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, was mich nicht überraschen würde. Obwohl ich nach wie vor keine Schuhe habe.

„Dummes Menschenkind.“ Hat der mich grad Kind genannt? Weiß der eigentlich, wie alt ich bin? „Blöder Mutantenschlumpf“, grummle ich.   
„Wirst du mich jetzt fressen oder kann ich weiter schlafen? Und warum ist es so arschkalt? Man! Und wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Geht es da auch wieder raus? Wenn du es mir verrätst, spendier ich dir eine große Portion Eis- oder was anderes Feines. Vielleicht ein Schaf? Oder nen Häftling?“ Das ist doch mal ein Deal, oder?   
„Bist du wirklich furchtlos oder einfach nur dumm?“, zischt er nun. Ich denke, es ist eine Mischung aus beiden. Ich bin in einer aussichtslosen Lage, was habe ich also zu verlieren? „Ich bin ein Eisriese. Ein Jotune. Du solltest dich fürchten. Ich bin das Monster unter deinem Bett.“ Alter Schwede. Der hat bestimmt noch nicht unter mein Bett geguckt. Da passt der gar nicht drunter, da liegt so viel Kram rum.   
„Ich bin aus dem Alter raus, in dem ich an Monster glaube. Ich glaube ja nicht mal daran, dass ich wirklich hier bin.“ Das ist die Wahrheit.   
Ich habe keine Angst im Dunkeln. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Geräuschen in der Nacht. Ich mag Gewitter und Sturm, ich mag die Stille in der Nacht, das Gefühl, dass man ganz alleine ist. Und nur, weil der Jotune da gut einen Meter größer als ich ist, mache ich mir noch lange nicht ins Höschen. Es ist das einzige, das ich habe, geht also nicht.   
„Aber du siehst mich doch. Das kannst du nicht leugnen.“ Ist der Eisriese jetzt beleidigt? So wie der Loki? Auf einmal drängt sich mir ein Gedanke auf- ist der Eisriese etwa Loki? Kann der solche Tricks? Zutrauen würde ich es ihm.

„Loki?“, frage ich zögerlich. Wieder ist da dieses Lächeln, das keine Zweifel offen lässt. Das blaue Ding ist Loki. „Coole Nummer, echt. Wirst du mich jetzt weiter böse anstarren, weil ich dich mit einem Buch beworfen hab? Mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres eingefallen.“ Ich warte auf eine Antwort, die nicht kommt. Die Kälte verschwindet und er verwandelt sich wieder zurück in den Kerl, den ich nach wie vor ziemlich attraktiv finde. Ich frage mal lieber nicht, was es mit dem Eisriesen auf sich hat. „Nacht, euer Gnaden“, murmel ich und hoffe, nun endlich schlafen zu dürfen.

Kurze Zeit später wiederholt sich das Szenario. Loki wimmert im Schlaf wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas wirklich Schlimmes träumt. Mein lautes „Pssst!“ zeigt keinerlei Wirkung und ich glaube, nochmal sollte ich ihn nicht mit einem Buch bewerfen. Aber ich muss endlich mal schlafen und das kann ich so nicht. „Verdammt noch mal“, fluche ich leise, steige aus dem Bett und schleiche rüber zu ihm.   
Seine Stirn liegt in tiefen Falten, das Gesicht ist angstverzerrt. Was immer er auch träumt, es muss ziemlich heftig sein. Etwas unschlüssig strecke ich die Hand aus und gehe dann in die Hocke. Schließlich lege ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttel ihn vorsichtig. Das Wimmern wird zu einem Schrei. Ich verzichte auf Vorsicht und stupse ihn kräftig an. Endlich wird er wach, blinzelt mich verwirrt an und atmet dann erleichtert auf. „War wohl ziemlich heftig, was?“, flüster ich.   
Er nickt knapp, richtet sich auf und streicht sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Eine Strähne bleibt zurück und für einen kurzen Moment bin ich versucht, sie ihm nach hinten zu streichen, lasse es dann aber doch. So langsam tut er mir wirklich leid. „Geh schlafen, Frau.“ Na, das werde ich tun. Mal gucken, wie lange ich dieses Mal schlafen darf. „Frau? Danke.“ „Mein Name ist Tina, nicht Frau. Keine Ursache, Monsterschlumpf.“

Das Glück ist mir hold, bis das Licht in der Zelle wieder angeht, schlafe ich durch. Trotzdem fühle ich mich wie gerädert und bin gnatschig. Das ist der zweite Morgen ohne Kaffee und Zigaretten. Kurzum, ich habe richtig schlechte Laune. Loki wirkt auch reichlich übernächtigt, als er seine Bettdecke aufschüttelt und dann sorgfältig glatt streicht. Seine Augenringe sind rekordverdächtig- ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe. 

Ich schleiche in den kleinen Raum mit Waschbecken und Klo, putze mir die Zähne, finde das, was mich im Spiegel ansieht, irgendwie unheimlich und gähne. „Man, sehe ich Kacke aus.“   
„Leicht untertrieben. Bist du bald fertig?“ Loki hat keine Manieren, er steht in der offenen Tür. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich sie zugemacht hab. „Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?“, fauche ich, quetsche mich an ihm vorbei, werfe ihm dabei einen tödlichen Blick zu und setze mich wieder auf mein Bett. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus, dann bekomme ich einen Lagerkoller.   
„Hier, dieses Buch ist in deiner Sprache geschrieben.“ Loki hält mir ein Buch unter die Nase. Grimms Märchen. „Kenn ich schon, aber Danke. Mein Bedarf an Märchen und Abenteuern ist erst mal gedeckt.“   
„Ich mag diese Geschichten“, erklärt er mir ungefragt. Hoffentlich will er mir jetzt nichts vorlesen, ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe. „Du bist erst zwei Tage hier, wie dir sicher nicht entgangen ist- und dir reicht es jetzt schon?“ Er grinst schäbig. Toll, muss er mich auch noch darauf aufmerksam machen? „Ich will das Buch doch haben“, meine ich kurzerhand. Er reicht es mir, dreht sich um und will sich hinsetzen. Das ist meine Chance.   
Das Märchenbuch segelt in einem eleganten Bogen durch die Luft, Loki weicht mit einer noch eleganteren, fast schon anmutigen Bewegung aus und fängt es mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf. Er hat sich dabei nicht mal umgedreht.   
Das ist sehr beeindruckend und sah cool aus. Noch cooler sind allerdings seine Reflexe. Das Buch rast mit viel Schwung in meine Richtung. Und wie ihr ja wisst, ich bin mit natürlicher Anmut und Grazie ausgestattet und bekomme den Wälzer deswegen auch mit voller Wucht an die Stirn. Nun weiß ich auch, was schwere Lektüre bedeutet. Das Buch ist genau mit der Ecke auf meine Stirn geprallt und ich blute. Mir schießen die Tränen in die Augen und zum ersten Mal sehe ich in Lokis Blick etwas, das wie echtes Bedauern aussieht.   
„Das… wollte ich nicht… Du blutest ja!“, stammelt er entsetzt. Kann der etwa kein Blut sehen oder ist nun überrascht über die Tatsache, dass mein Blut rot ist und nicht grün? Hastig stürmt er in den Waschraum, ich höre Wasser rauschen und wenig später kehrt der Schuft mit der exakten Wurfhand mit einem nassen Handtuch zurück.   
Mir brummt der Schädel und das Blut läuft mir über die Stirn. „Halt still.“ Ach du meine Güte, dem Loki tut es echt leid. Er kniet sich sogar hin und wischt mir das Blut ab. Es hätte auch gereicht, wenn er mir das Handtuch gegeben hätte. „Ich werde nicht sterben. Aber du hattest Recht, als du mir gestern gedroht hast. Nun klebt mein Blut an deinen Händen.“ Ich bausche die Sache ein wenig mehr auf als nötig, ich finde es klasse, dass er mich gerade betüdelt. Daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen.   
Vorsichtig tupft er mir die Stirn ab, die anderen Häftlinge scheint das Null zu interessieren. Sein Blick ist konzentriert und gibt sich wirklich Mühe. „Lass man gut sein, Prinzchen.“ Ich lege meine Hand auf seine und lächel. Für einen Moment treffen sich unsere Blicke und mir wird ganz komisch zumute. „Bist du sicher?“, fragt er leise, den Blick noch immer auf mich gerichtet. „Ja, schon gut. Wir sind Quitt, was das Bücherwerfen betrifft. Muss ich mir wohl was Neues überlegen.“   
So ein nasses Handtuch tut ganz schön weh, wenn man es jemand mit genügend Kraft um die Ohren haut… Aber vorerst verzichte ich auf Racheaktionen, sondern verschwinde im Bad und mache eine Schadensaufnahme.   
Die Wunde blutet schon nicht mehr, doch man kann sie gut sehen. Ich habe kurze Haare und kann nicht mal den Pony drüber zupfen. Aber dafür bin ich genauso blass wie Loki und meine Augenringe lenken von der lädierten Stirn ab.   
„Ich dachte, du weichst aus. Sehr schlechte Reflexe.“ Loki versucht, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Falsch gedacht, du warst viel zu schnell. Nun lass uns das mal vergessen, ist doch nichts passiert.“ Ich greife mir das Märchenbuch, schlage es auf und fange an zu lesen. Und so vergeht ein weiterer Tag im Knast ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Was ich von der Nacht nicht behaupten kann.  
Loki hat weiterhin schwere Albträume, wirft sich im Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und sagt zwischendurch: „Nein! Nein!“   
Ich habe heute wohl meine soziale Phase, als ich ihn erneut vorsichtig wecken will. Dieses Mal wird er erst wach, als ich mich tief über ihn beuge, seinen Namen flüster und ihm schließlich die Hand auf die Brust lege. Sein Herz schlägt sehr schnell und er wird mit einem Schrei wach. „Ist ja gut, war nur ein Traum, Loki.“ Kalter Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn und noch immer rast sein Herz. „Danke fürs Wecken“, murmelt er matt. Er schaut auf meine Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Brust liegt und ich ziehe sie schnell weg. Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, bin aber nicht verwegen genug, um das auch umzusetzen.   
Eigentlich will ich mich wieder in mein Bett legen, als Loki sich räuspert und mich lange mustert. „Würdest du… würdest du vielleicht noch hier sitzen bleiben? Nur kurz?“ Okay, er hat den Knopf gefunden, den man bei mir drücken muss, damit ich weich werde. Butterweich. „Sicher.“ Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, während ich mich auf die Bettkante setze und dabei einen gebührenden Abstand halte. Loki dreht mir den Rücken zu und ich höre, wie seine Atemzüge leiser und regelmäßiger werden. Ich glaube, er ist eingenickt. Trotzdem bleibe ich sitzen, bis ich selber so müde werde, dass ich den Entschluss fasse, endlich in mein Bett zu krabbeln.   
Ich werde mit einem seltsamen beklemmenden Gefühl wach. Jemand hält mich fest. Wieso liege ich nicht in meinem Bett, sondern lang ausgestreckt neben Loki? Nein, ich bin doch nicht etwa hier eingeschlafen?   
Anscheinend doch. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich in mein Bett wollte, was ich aber nicht getan hab, sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier liegen. Neben dem Prinzen, der seinen Arm um mich geschlungen hat. Bin ich etwa sein Kuscheltierersatz? Das ist echt unter meiner Würde. Aber es fühlt sich schon gut an, muss ich mir eingestehen. Außerdem bin ich viel zu müde, um jetzt aufzustehen. Ich mache die Augen wieder zu, rücke ein Stückchen dichter an Loki ran und sehe es als Wiedergutmachung für die Sache mit dem Buch an meiner Stirn.

Als ich zum nächsten Mal aufwache, liege ich wieder in meinem Bett und Loki isst gerade einen Apfel. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er mich wieder in mein Bett bekommen hat. Oder ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hab. „Ausgeschlafen?“, fragt er mich ungewohnt gut gelaunt. „Denke schon. Wo ist mein Kaffee?“ Ich habe die Neigung, mich selber zu quälen. Es gibt Wasser. Wie jeden Tag. Frisches Quellwasser, vermute ich.   
„Damit kann ich nicht dienen.“ Das habe ich befürchtet. Dann eben Wasser und Obst. Ich glaub, so gesund habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gelebt. Keine Zigaretten, kein Kaffee, kein Wein. Boah, wie langweilig.   
„Gibt es irgendwas Neues?“, will ich wissen. Natürlich gibt es das nicht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Just in diesem Moment nestelt Loki an der Tasche seines Oberteils rum und macht einen langen Hals in Richtung Mittelgang, wo gerade ein paar Wachleute auftauchen. „Es tut mir Leid, spiel einfach mit.“ „Hä?“ Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, wobei mitspielen?   
Die Antwort kommt prompt und unerwartet. Loki zieht etwas aus seiner Tasche, dass das Licht reflektiert, greift sehr grob nach mir, zieht mich rückwärts an sich und hält mir das Ding in seiner Hand an die Kehle. Etwas Warmes läuft mir über den Hals und die Soldaten draußen im Gang werden auf einmal sehr hektisch. Dann fällt auch bei mir der Groschen- das Ding an meinem Hals ist ein Messer, das Warme ist mein eigenes Blut und Loki benutzt mich gerade für irgendeine ganz fiese Sache.

Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen, ich kann seine Entschlossenheit spüren. „Na, wollt ihr nicht etwas tun- oder wollt ihr zusehen, wie ich dieser Frau die Kehle aufschlitze?“ Loki richtet das Wort an die Wachen, einen Anflug von Triumph und Wahnsinn in der Stimme. „Leute, der meint das glaube ich ernst“, krächze ich hilflos. Will der etwa fliehen und mich hier alleine lassen? Wehe.

Die Wachen stecken die Köpfe zusammen und schließlich gehen zwei um die Ecke, die Tür zur Zelle wird aufgeschlossen. Ich kann ab dem Moment nicht mehr klar sagen, was genau passiert ist. Es geht alles so schnell, ich pralle mit einem der Soldaten zusammen, schreie erschrocken auf, dann packt mich eine sehr kalte Hand und im nächsten Moment wird alles schwarz um mich herum. Toll, jetzt bin ich tot und der Prinz ist schuld daran. Hoffentlich werde ich ein Poltergeist und kann ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit auf die Nerven gehen.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Asyl für einen Asen

Wenn ich tot wäre, würde mein Hintern jetzt nicht so schmerzen, auf dem bin ich nämlich gelandet. Das ist der erste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schießt, als die Dunkelheit sich lichtet und ich mich endlich traue, meine Augen wieder aufzumachen. Ich rappel mich auf, reibe mir meinen Allerwertesten und blinzel. He, ich kenne diesen Ort. Es ist meine Wohnung. Das Licht ist wieder an, der Fernseher läuft, das dicke Nachbarskind freut sich, weil es wieder RTL II sehen kann oder die Wiederholung der Trovatos, wo die Sharon mit ihr sein Vater der Mutter mal eine Runde Deutsch beibringt. Alles ist wieder gut, stelle ich erleichtert fest. Mein Flur ist immer noch voller Fusseln und das Bad ist auch wieder da. Nur eine Sache ist nicht so ganz okay. Ich bin nicht alleine in meiner Wohnung.   
Loki steht mitten im Wohnzimmer, schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Fernseher und scheint sich zu fragen, warum da drei fast nackte, vollbusige Frauen rum rennen, die gerne billige Elektronik kaufen. Diese Frage kann ich ihm auch nicht beantworten, für mich ist das kein Kaufanreiz. 

„Okay, Herr Prinz aus den Tiefen der asgardischen Verließe. Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung. JETZT!!!“ Loki scheint erst jetzt zu realisieren, dass ich da bin. „Oh, verzeih mir. Natürlich. Das war ein erfolgreicher Fluchtversuch.“ Er grinst. Wie kann er jetzt grinsen? Ist der denn völlig doof? „Und wie lange dauert es, bis eine Horde gehörnter Barbaren in meine Wohnung einfällt und dich zurück holt? Ich bezweifle, dass meine Versicherung für den entstandenen Schaden aufkommt.“ „Ziemlich lange. Ich habe an alles gedacht. Ich habe die magische Barriere, die mir Odin auferlegt hat, gebrochen, dafür gesorgt, dass Heimdall uns nicht sehen kann, alle Spuren verwischt und die Wachen mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt.“  
Ah ja. So einfach war das also. Ab dem Wort Odin konnte ich ihm nicht mehr folgen. Mein Schädel brummt, ich habe eine Schnittwunde am Hals, die weh tut und einen Gott in meinem Wohnzimmer, der psychopathische Neigungen hat. Alles ist gut. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragt er mich erstaunt, als ich mein Wohnzimmer verlasse. „Duschen. Alleine und in aller Ruhe. Dann werde ich einen halben Liter Kaffee trinken, zwei Päckchen Zigaretten rauchen und das Ganze in Begleitung von einer Flasche Rotwein. Und wenn du dann immer noch da bist, vereinbare ich morgen einen Termin beim Neurologen. Für uns beide.“ Mit diesen Worten lasse ich ihn stehen und gehe erst mal duschen. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich hier wohne, schließe ich die Badezimmertür ab. Nicht, dass es irgendwas verhindern könnte, was so oder so nicht eintrifft, aber für persönliches Wohlbefinden ist das jetzt wichtig. Ich dusche eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, trockne mich ab, creme mich ein und ziehe mir endlich saubere Sachen an.   
Als ich mein Wohnzimmer betrete, stehen da auf dem Tisch eine Tasse frisch gebrühter Kaffee, ein Aschenbecher und ein Rotweinglas nebst Flasche. Loki sitzt auf dem Sofa, die Fernbedienung in der Hand und schaltet sich munter durch die Programme, ohne mich zu bemerken. Das Licht des Fernsehers spiegelt sich in seinen grünen Augen, er schmunzelt über das, was in der Glotze läuft. Er hat sich erstaunlich schnell in der Menschenwelt zurecht gefunden. Etwas ängstlich riskiere ich einen Blick in meine Küche. Mein nagelneuer Kaffeeautomat steht unversehrt an Ort und Stelle. Das schmutzige Geschirr auch. Loki ist der erste Mann, der meine Küche betreten und wieder verlassen hat, ohne dabei ein riesiges Chaos zu hinterlassen. Das ist echt beängstigend. 

Wortlos nippe ich am Kaffee, zünde mir eine Zigarette an und seufze selig. Endlich wieder Normalität. Bis auf den Mann auf meiner Couch. „Willst du mich noch immer zu einem Neurologen bringen?“ „Nein. Das Bad ist frei, wenn du willst, kannst du duschen. Nur mit frischen Klamotten kann ich nicht dienen, meine Sachen werden dir wohl nicht passen.“ „Ich werde sie mit Magie reinigen. Danke.“ Er schenkt mir ein kurzes Lächeln und steht dann auf. Wenig später höre ich das Wasser rauschen. Loki duscht. Ohne Kleidung. Das macht man so, selbst in Asgard. Warum macht mich der Gedanke daran auf einmal so nervös? Ich bin doch schon groß und weiß, wie ein nackter Mann aussieht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ein nackter Gott aussieht. Ich glaub, das wissen nur wenige. Ich hab da so gewisse Vorstellungen und die sind nicht jugendfrei. Ganz und gar nicht.

Das Wasserrauschen verstummt und wenig später betritt ein sichtbar entspannter und sauberer Loki mein Wohnzimmer. „Ich glaube, ich werde auch so einen Kaffee trinken“, erklärt er mir vergnügt. „Warte, ich mache das“, antworte ich eilig. Wie hat er es vorhin geschafft, meinen Kaffeeautomaten zu bedienen, ohne dabei die Gebrauchsanleitung zu lesen? Hat er sie unterworfen? Ist sie nun sein treuer Diener? Oder ist er einfach nur sehr schlau? Dann bin ich neidisch. Der kann echt alles, der Loki. 

„Bevor du in deine Küche gehst, würde ich mich gerne um die Wunde an deinem Hals kümmern. Ihr Sterblichen neigt dazu, schnell Infektionen zu kriegen.“ Das schlechte Gewissen ist nicht zu überhören. „Pflaster sind im Bad, Desinfektionsmittel auch“, erkläre ich ihm eilig. Ich hab die olle Schnittwunde total vergessen. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Halte einfach still- und heb den Kopf ein wenig. Du bist aber auch klein.“ Danke. Was kann ich dafür, dass meine Gene so sind, wie sie sind? Ich stamme aus einer Familie von Erdnuckeln, wir sind alle nicht größer als 1,65 Meter. Wir alle gleichen das mit einer großen Klappe aus, die auch genetisch bedingt ist. Schweres Erbe, das einen schnell mal ein Fettnäpfchen beschert.   
„Machst du jetzt so einen Hokus Pokus Kram wie bei Harry Potter? Nur ohne Wutschen und Wedeln?“, frage ich scherzhaft. Jaa, ich habe die Bücher gelesen und die Filme gesehen. Wer nicht Wedeln kann, der wutscht eben. Mein Liebling ist nach wie vor Severus Snape.  
„Wer ist Harry Potter?“, will er wissen, während er darauf wartet, dass ich den Kopf hebe. „Eine fiktive Figur aus einem Buch. Wie du“, murmel ich und folge endlich seinen Anweisungen. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich real bin. Das könnte jetzt ein wenig brennen.“ Ein wenig ist leicht untertrieben. Es brennt höllisch und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, damit ich nicht los heule. Der Schnitt hat nicht so weh getan. „Fertig. Sieh es dir im Spiegel an.“   
Da, wo vor ein paar Minuten noch ein roter Schnitt war, ist nichts mehr. Tolle Sache, seine Magie. „Danke. Hättest du mich nicht vorher einweihen können? Und wer ist Heimdall?“ Loki trinkt Kaffee und überlegt. „Nicht wichtig. Er wird mich nicht finden. Nein, wenn ich dich eingeweiht hätte, dann wär der Plan missglückt. Dein Name war Tina, oder? Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Das habe ich befürchtet. „Was willst du? Asyl?“ Er nickt. Natürlich will er Asyl. „Ich würde mich natürlich erkenntlich zeigen. Aber vorerst brauche ich eine Unterkunft und ein wenig Unterstützung, um mich hier einzuleben.“ Okay. Ich könnte ihn morgen zum Sozialamt schicken, da kriegt er Unterstützung.   
„Geld ist kein Problem, falls das deine Befürchtung sein sollte. Ich werde mich meiner Magie bedienen.“ „Du kannst Geld herbeizaubern? Bist du eigentlich in festen Händen oder Single?“ Das war eigentlich als Scherz gemeint, ich habe darauf keine Antwort erwartet. „Ich habe die letzten zehn Jahre in einer Zelle verbracht- ALLEINE. Beantwortet das deine Frage?“ Huch, da war ich wohl ein wenig unsensibel. „Sorry, das wusste ich nicht“, murmel ich entschuldigend, stelle die leere Kaffeetasse ab und entkorke die Weinflasche. „Loki? Warum hast du dich in dieses blaue Ding verwandelt? Diesen Jute-Kerl?“ „Es heißt JÖTUNE. Weil ich es kann. Weil ich ein Jötune bin.“ Weil er es kann. Typisch Mann. Die Standardantwort auf alles. Ich nutze sie selber inzwischen gerne und oft, bin ja lernfähig.   
„Du bist ein Jötune. Und ein Gott. Man, das klingt anstrengend.“ Und er ist ein Mann. Einer, der zehn Jahre in einer Zelle saß. Alleine. Die Alarmglocke in meinem Kopf schrillt sehr laut. Ich bin eine Frau. Mit Brüsten und einer meiner Meinung nach ansehnlichen Figur. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn bitten, auf dem Balkon zu schlafen, zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich hab auch Kabelbinder da, im Werkzeugschrank. Obwohl, ich finde ihn immer noch sehr interessant. Außerdem ist es draußen kalt, es schneit.   
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Da ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen bin, werde ich dich nicht mit meiner jötunischen Gestalt belästigen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir kein Leid geschieht.“ Ich seufze innerlich auf. Sowas hat noch kein Kerl zu mir gesagt, jedenfalls nicht so. Es ist klar, dass er mich ausnutzen wird und momentan ist er mir egal, denn mein Weinglas ist leer und ich bin leicht angeheitert. „So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss langsam ins Bett. Muss morgen arbeiten“, murmel ich entschuldigend, deute ihm an, aufzustehen und ziehe an den beiden Laschen, die an meinem Ecksofa sind. „Oh, ein Sofa, dass man als Bett nutzen kann. Eine tolle Konstruktion!“ Ja, Ikea begeistert alle, selbst über die Grenzen dieses Universums hinaus. Es sei denn, es fehlt ein Schräubchen.   
Nachdem ich Loki noch ein Kissen und eine Decke organisiert hab, gehe ich selber schlafen. Seine Bemerkung darüber, dass das Bettsofa eigentlich keine angemessene Schlafstätte für einen Prinzen ist, überhöre ich großzügig.   
Ein wenig mulmig ist mir schon bei dem Gedanken, ihn morgen ganz alleine in meiner Wohnung zu lassen. Aber meine Pflanzen wird er wohl nicht unterwerfen, oder?

Mitten in der Nacht werde ich von einem inzwischen vertrauten Geräusch wach. Loki und seine Albträume. Nein, ich muss schlafen, ich muss gleich arbeiten und fit sein. Ich werde jetzt nicht auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer schleichen und ihn wecken. Ich bin schon nett genug zu ihm gewesen, es reicht wirklich. Genug der Guten Taten. Ein weiteres Wimmern folgt. Ich ziehe mir die Bettdecke über die Ohren und kann es immer noch hören. „Oh man!“ Ich wühle mich aus der Decke und stehe auf. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. 

Ausnahmsweise stoße ich mir mal nicht nirgendwo die Schienbeine und überlege, wie ich Loki dieses Mal von seinen Qualen erlösen kann. Er braucht Asyl, er muss nett zu mir sein. Ach, welch herrlich fiese Gedanken sich mir auf einmal aufdrängen. Aber ich bin eine nette Frau und darum werde ich ihn jetzt weder mit nassen Waschlappen bewerfen, noch mit einem Feuerzeug wecken. Der Arme ist schon traumatisiert genug.   
Dieses Mal lege ich meine Hand auf seinen nackten Unterarm. Seine Klamotten liegen ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Sessel. Ordentlich ist er auch noch. Die feinen Härchen auf seinem Arm stellen sich auf, als ich das tue. Statt ihn zu schütteln, streiche ich vorsichtig über die nackte Haut. Man, wie lange ist es her, dass ich männlichen Besuch hatte?  
Loki murmelt etwas und wimmert erneut. „Ist doch gut“, flüster ich kaum hörbar. Was tue ich hier, mitten in Nacht? Bin ich noch ganz dicht? Warum finde ich all das, was mir in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, so normal? „Bitte, Odin… Nein, Vater… es war Thors Idee…“ Loki spricht im Schlaf. Erneut streichel ich seinen nackten Unterarm. „He… Loki? Es ist nur ein Traum. Alles ist gut. Ich bin doch da.“ Die beiden letzten Sätze klingen total dämlich. Was kann ich schon ausrichten? „Das bist du“, meint er schläfrig. Ich hab kein Licht im Wohnzimmer angemacht und kann kaum etwas sehen. Ohne weitere Worte hebt er die Decke an, ich höre es mehr, als das ich es sehe. Genauso wortlos schlüpfe ich zu ihm unter die Decke, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre und ich nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Zum Glück hab ich morgen Spätschicht und muss erst gegen Mittag arbeiten. 

Ich liege stocksteif da und bin ratlos. Was in aller Welt bringt mich dazu, mitten in der Nacht zu einem Kerl unter die Decke zu kriechen, den ich kaum kenne? Wenigstens ist das Sofa wesentlich breiter als das Bett in der Zelle und ich kann Abstand halten. So langsam aber sicher macht mich seine Nähe nämlich wirklich mehr als nur nervös.   
Mein Nacken schmerzt nach einer Weile und ich sollte so langsam wieder in mein Bett gehen. Da gibt es ein Kopfkissen. Als ich mich vorsichtig bewege und aufstehen will, schlingt sich ein Arm um mich. „Nicht.“ Eine Hand schiebt ein Kissen unter meinen Kopf. Boah, Loki, du bist echt gut, lass das man lieber sein, sonst mag ich dich vielleicht doch noch am Ende. In dem Moment wird mir klar, dass ich den Absprung verpasst hab in der Hinsicht, denn ich finde ihn inzwischen mehr als nur nett. Und ich habe Arbeitskolleginnen, die mich besser kennen, als mir lieb ist. Die kennen mein schmutziges Grinsen, wenn sich in Sachen Männer etwas tut. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass mein Grinsen morgen auf der Arbeit so breit sein wird, das man es nicht übersehen kann.


End file.
